The Dark Storm
by stormnova762
Summary: Well, I finally finished my OC's story of his descent to...well...MURDER xD But anyway, I know the story is very brief, I know it doesn't have enough details in it, and even though there is some gore, it isn't very descriptive xD FAIL, lol no, all I really wanted was to make a story for Storm Nova, I didn't want it to be a MASTERPIECE like Cupcakes or Rainbow Factory OKAY? xD


My name is Storm Nova, and my story starts out with me crying, for I had just been born. I felt cold and scared in the first few minutes of my life, only to meet with a sort of blanket of warmth covering my body. I open my eyes to see two grown ponies by my side. I see that they seem pleased with themselves, and with me. They seem to be talking to themselves, but I couldn't be sure, for I couldn't hear much through the warmth that surrounded me. I feel to tired to keep trying to find out what they were saying, and closed my eyes, falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.

I awake from my slumber to find that I'm not in the same place. I look around, trying to see what my new surroundings had in store for me. Trying to move, at least stand, I cry out loud, hoping the ponies I saw in the hospital come and assist me in my distressed state. In an instant, one of the ponies walks into the room, and holds me in her arms. I continue to wail, not knowing that my help has already arrived. She rocks me back and forth, but to no avail, for I continue to cry in her arms. At the end of her rope, she begins to sing a melody for me, hoping to calm my nerves.

"Don't weep child, for I am here, here to stay.

With you, I wouldn't dream of leaving you astray.

I promise to keep you safe in my arms,

Not allowing you to meet any harm.

Just stay with me,

Safe and secure,

Just promise me, please promise me,

That your heart will stay pure.

Now, I know it sounds unlikely,

And I know it sounds strange,

But I will never let harm find you,

Even if you do change."

My eyes droop as she finishes the lullaby, while I see for a split second that the pony carrying me smiles and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I succumbed to a sweet and blissful sleep that followed the melody. I realized something while I was asleep. The ponies that I saw together were my parents, and it seemed that, no matter what, they loved me, and they always would, even if I...changed.

When I was at around the age of 1, I could finally walk around my home, and my parents were throwing me a sort of celebration. There was happiness in the air, other ponies came, mares and foals alike, all to see me, in my joyful state of mind, of heart, and of body. I walked around, introducing myself to all of my guests in my own language, but they didn't seem so understand me. All they did was smile and laugh gleefully, almost like they were trying to...ignore me. I immediately threw away the awful thought, and continued to try to communicate with other ponies. The day went on, full of wonder and delight, as I met new ponies, who, even though couldn't understand me, still cared for me.

After a few years, I could finally speak the language that other ponies commonly used in their everyday lives. My parents told me that tomorrow, I would be going to a daycare, and I could meet other ponies my age, and be their friends. So, I decided to go, and, with my parents help, find other ponies who would befriend me.

My parents walked me over to the daycare after waiting for my decision of whether I should stay or go, and I was suprised when I walked inside the building. There were many vibrant colors surrounding me, as I took in all the amazment in my presence. My parents talked with the stallion in charge of the beautiful place, and after a few minutes, they opened a door for me, and lead me inside, where to my suprise, a group of young ponies looked at me, with what seemed to be kindness in their eyes. But when the adult ponies exited the room, all the young colts surrounded me in a circle, as I whimpered in fear. Their leader, a young colt named Lightning Flash, and he stood in front of me, looking at me with hate.

"Ha, nice hair, girly."

"Y-you don't scare me."

"Oh really? Then prove it, wimp. Punch me."

"No! I-I don't want to get in trouble with the adults..."

"The adults? Fuck the adults, this is between you and me. Now, little colt, punch me, or are you too much of a pussy to do it?"

I stayed silent, but he wouldn't stop cussing at me, trying to make me snap, so he could get what he wanted, my dignity. Eventually, they all walked away, but not without cussing at me a few more times.

I never told my parents that Lighting was bullying me. I never felt like It was all that important. But what disappointed me the most was that I couldn't make friends, no matter how hard I tried. I guess...I was changing.

After a few years, I got used to the insults. My heart had turned dark, and wicked, thanks to the years of bullying and abuse I had recieved. One day, I decided to go into my mother's well known garden, to calm my nerves, when I started to hear rustling in the bushes nearby our house.

"Is anypony there?", I said, in a sort of scared tone.

The rustling continued, followed by a yawn. I saw a dark figure rise, as I stepped back, trying to escape the evil I was witnessing.

"Well well, what have we here?", the figure said in a kind voice.

The figure told me he was a special kind of creature, a draconequis, and he explained his entire life to me. How as a kid, ponies made fun of him because he was a mixed-matched being, who would never be normal, who would always seem like he had been...changed. I felt bad for him, seeing how we had the same bullying situation in our pasts. He told me if I wanted to be his friend. At first I hesitated, not knowing what he was capable of if I refused, but I agreed to being his friend. He was very happy after I told him that he started to hop and skip around the garden. I eventually told him my name, and he, in turn, told me his. He told me to call him Wick, short for Wicked, and he also told me, that our frienship, would last a lifetime.

One day, I met up with Lightning again, and I got the usual insults. After our brief conversation, I had a feeling something was wrong. Very wrong. I ran home, to discover Wick in the garden, looking very pale and weak.

"Wick, what's wrong?! Are you okay?!"

"I...I don't have much time left...Storm I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what? What did you do?"

"My life comes from a certain food that I used to eat, but now, I have chosen never to make such horrific foods again."

"Wh-what kind of food is it? I'll make it for you!"

"You would do that for me?"

"Anything to not lose my one and only friend."

"O...Okay. I'll explain how you make the certain delicacy."

And so he did. He told me that there was a forbidden recipe for a specific cookie, and it involved killing ponies, but keeping their cutie marks in tact, then putting them in a special concoction made by magical ingredients found in ancient magic books. He said he would make the concoction, but was relying on me to obtain the cutie marks of other ponies. So, I had to find a pony who would 'donate' their life for my only friend's worthy life.

It didn't take long for me to choose a pony who would start off my killing streak. Lighting Flash. Now THIS, I was going to enjoy.

I sent him a letter informing him that I had a 'surprise' for him. As intended, he came over.

"So, what's the suprise, dip shit?", he said as he looked at me with anger.

"This..."

I ran to him with a syringe filled with knock-out medication, and injected it into his neck as he screamed with terror. I covered his mouth and muffled his wails until he passed out.

I dragged his body to my basement, where I tied him down onto a dissection table, then prepared myself for the upcoming tragety I was about to cause.

Slowly but surely, he woke up from his sleep, and I was ready for him.

"Wh...Where am I?", he started to gain his consciousness and awareness of his surroundings, and started to panic.

"What the hell? WHERE THE FUCK AM I?! I know you're there Storm, show yourself you fucking coward!

I came out of the shadows, and looked at him. He continued to degrate me. To insult me. But I didn't care. I was the one who was going to be getting out alive of this fight, not him.

I walked up to him and took a look at his wings. He was flapping them rapidly to try to escape his death. I had to get rid of them. I grabbed ahold of his right wing and yanked on it. He screamed in pain as I continued to pull. The skin began to rip between his body and his wing, as blood started to spill from his flesh. I could hear the bones from the wing starting to dislocate, until finally it came off. Blood splattered everywhere, and I placed the wing into a box I had been keeping in the basement. I continued to yank off the other wing, ignoring his screams of fear and hatred.

Now that his wings were out of the way, I could start my procedure on the body. I got a scalpel and proceeded to cut along his chest. Once again, his skin started to bleed, but that didn't stop me. I eventually cut open his chest to find all of his internal organs ripe for the picking. I took out is liver, making his screams grow louder, then placing them into the box, then turning back and taking out more and more of his organs, the spleen, the lungs, and eventually, the heart.

When he finally took his last breath, I carefully cut off his cutie mark, then put it inside the concoction Wick had made. The liquid changed color, until finally, it showed the cutie mark. A lighting bolt that was a bright white. In an instant, the liquid dissolved, only to leave a small item, which seemed to be a cookie. I picked it up, and found the cutie mark designed onto the small pastry. I ran outisde to find Wick still on the garden floor, close to death, waiting for the taste of magical baked goods to enter his mouth. I gave him the cookie, watching him eat every crumb of it, until he stood, now looking more lively, he looked at me, and thanked me, cause my hard work paid off.

I walked back into the basement, because I had just had a great idea. I looked around until I found the box with all of Lightning's appendages, and decided to put them to good use. I made decorations for my house from the body parts, I used the wings to help me liven up my bedroom, and used the rest of the body for food, sauteing them into delicious dishes I came up with myself. That first kill...It surely wasn't going to be my last.

I still continue to kill ponies for Wick. After all, what are friends for? When I finished my 5th or 6th kill, I realized something important. Other ponies...they would never understand me. Just like when I was a small colt, they will always ignore me, and all of my cries for compassion, and love. My parents eventually died of old age, but since they really loved me, I donated their cutie marks to Wick, after they had passed of course. Wick told me, that since I was helping him, I was a sort of Prophet, or the Messiah of my generation, for I had been doing more good than harm, and it was my job, my duty, to cleanse ponies of their sins, and help save them from themselves.

I still wonder if my mom still loves me. Because...I sure have changed form that innocent little colt that I used to be. And my heart...it is pitch black...and no longer pure...in fact, far from it.


End file.
